The Ballad of Fair Olvin and Lady Liln
by Lady of Stormness Mountain
Summary: This is a tale of adventure and romance, of an Archenlandish prince and his lady as specified in The Horse and His Boy. Newly edited and reposted. Please review!


This is a ballad of the untold tale of Prince Olvin of Archenland and his Lady Liln as mentioned in The Horse and His Boy. Many thanks to Elecktrum, to whom the properties of blue steel belong. If you haven't read her wonderful stories, go read them now. I followed the traditional rhyme scheme (abab, or abcb) and stanza pattern of a ballad, and tried to make the rhythm as consistent as I could. For those who aren't familiar with them, ballads were usually songs of deeds or newsworthy occurrences (such as shipwrecks) sung in medieval times. Oh, the accent on the e in the last sentence means that the word is pronounced with two syllables. My sincerest apologies to those whose reviews were deleted when I reposted. There was a problem with the typing that was driving me crazy and I could not figure out how to modify and existing chapter. Thank you to those who have recently informed me of the proper procedure. Constructive criticism is appreciated; please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the wonderful Narnia series. Those belong to Walden Media and the C.S. Lewis estate.

The Ballad of Fair Olvin and Lady Liln

_In the olden days of Archenland  
There lived a prince named Olvin the Fair  
He swung a blade with steady hand,  
And circlet gold adorned his hair._

_His sword was forged of Narnian steel,  
By the finest smiths upon the earth.  
The blade was true and shimmered blue,  
The pride of the dwarfs hung 'round Olvin's girth._

_Fair as the flowers of airy May,  
Lady Liln brought joy to all she knew.  
Seldom a harsh word did she say,  
But smiled with eyes of sparkling blue._

'_Twas she who captured Olvin's heart,  
And he who captured hers as well  
They seldom e'er did they walk apart,  
Through sylvan glade or grassy swell._

_One morn as they walked 'long the beach of sand  
And watched the waves upon the shore,  
Dids't Olvin ask Liln for her hand;  
Together to be forever more._

_All of Archenland shared their joy,  
And bells rang out across the Land.  
The finest musicians the king dids't employ  
For to celebrate the wedding grand._

_But deep in the dark forests of the west,  
There lurked the evil giant Pire.  
To thwart all happiness he did his best,  
And from his two heads, his eyes shone like fire._

_He heard of the joy of Archenland  
And set out with rage from the mire.  
For joy was a thing he could not withstand,  
Thus to Archenland came the giant Pire._

_As the week of the wedding was drawing near,  
Dids't Pire snatch Liln as she walked abroad.  
He took her far from Anvard dear,  
Till across the mountain tops he trod._

_When news of this evil reached Olvin's ear,  
No might in the world could stay his feet.  
He readied his horse, his sword, and his gear,  
And galloped from Anvard, a giant to beat._

_The giant dids't wait 'pon the mountains tall  
For the prince to come to rescue his love.  
For the prince's blood Pire had want not small;  
To crush Archenland's joy through one beloved._

_From sunrise to sunrise dids't Olvin journey,  
Trav'ling North and West, led by the stars.  
He ne'er did stop till Pire dids't he see,  
His two heads dark 'gainst horizon far._

_As the prince drew near to Pire's lair,  
He found a glade beside a stream.  
From his long journey he rested there,  
For battle would come with dawn's bright gleam._

_As the sun rose bright from the eastern sea,  
Olvin climbed the mountain track.  
He drew his sword and upon one knee,  
Bade Aslan give him strength for his attack._

_He donned his helm and with mighty shout,  
Rose up to challenge the giant great.  
Pire swung his arm to give Olvin a clout,  
For vengeance sure he could not wait._

_The mountain rumbled and shook as they fought,  
And Olvin seemed to be failing fast.  
His helm was lost, but retreat he would not,  
Though through one more blow he could not last._

_After winging a prayer Olvin mustered his strength  
To make one desperate final attack.  
As Pire drew near, at no great length,  
Olvin threw his sword, and then fell back._

_The blade of blue steel made its way true,  
And plunged its length through Pire's great heart.  
And as the magic worked its way through,  
To turn the giant to stone it did start._

_Once Pire was gone, Olvin climbed the slope  
To the crag where Lady Liln dids't stand.  
They then descended as fast as they could cope,  
And set upon their way to Archenland._

_They rested awhile beside the stream  
That had refreshed Olvin the night before.  
Liln tended his wounds and in sunset gleam,  
They traveled on towards morning's shore._

_When Olvin and Liln arrived at Anvard,  
Archenland's joy increased tenfold.  
Evil no longer off to ward,  
And an epic new soon would be told._

_One week thence was the couple wed,  
And ring dids't the castle bell.  
As prince and princess, King and Queen,  
Fair Olvin and Liln ruled the land well._

_So ends a story of bravery and love,  
And even to this day in sunset fire,  
One the Northern Mountains of,  
Is seen the forkéd peak of Pire._

**Please review!**


End file.
